


Brief meetings

by Lust_Demon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Lots of Cum, M/M, PWP, Prostitution, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: This will probably be a spot where I toss some quick one shots for Warcraft.  No real plot to them, just some fun to be had.Chapter 1. M!Tauren/M!Human, Darrol goes to Booty bay to get... well some booty...





	Brief meetings

Booty Bay was always a good place to go whether you were looking for trade or looking for something fun. Games of chance, alcohol that could put holes in the floor, if the goblins thought it could earn some coin, they would work out a way to have it available for both factions. 

Rubbing his chin in thought, Darrol Ironhoof walked towards his go to goblin and knelt down to the man's level. 

“Anything new come in?” he rumbled quietly as his tail flicked behind him. 

“Ah... got some new workers at the Salty Whore. There's a boat going out to the barge in about five minutes.”

Darrol’s ears flicked up curiously and he looked towards the small ships that traveled from Booty Bay out to a smaller island that had a crashed ship washed up on it. The ship had been fixed and added to in order to make it into a makeshift manor. Even in neutral territory it had been eyed warily because of its crew. The Salty Whore was a spot where members of either faction could find a night of pleasure with members of the opposite faction. Understandably some tried to use this as an excuse to harm helpless members of the opposite faction which meant the goblins had a harder time keeping things locked down. It was easier now since it was well established, but there were still incidents. 

“Sure, I always like to say hello to the new folks.” Darrol smiled and got up, turning back towards the docks so he could board before the ship took off. 

He didn't get out to the Salty Whore that often, busy with his own work, so it was a special treat to see who was new and willing to service a Tauren. Understandably not everyone could manage a man of his size but he was an optimist. Stepping onto the ship, he saluted the captain and looked around at the various other people on board. There was a draenei and a human who looked a bit confused, perhaps because they got on the wrong boat. A blood elf hanging off a grumpy looking troll, murmuring something in his ear to cheer him up. Interestingly a goblin and gnome were whispering to one another, a gleam in both their eyes that made Darrol want to inch further away from them. There were some alchemists on board that were talking to the goblin crew about supplies and Darrol noticed some silver exchanging hands before potions were passed over. None of his business. He focused on the ride ahead and kept one hand on the railing to steady himself. 

When they reached the small island there was a small crew waiting to welcome them in and Darrol waved to the night elf who had taken care of him last time. She had silky hands and the dirtiest mouth he'd ever had the pleasure of listening to in a long while. She waved to him with a wink and he hurried to make his way from the ramp to the barge-manor. His eyes were bright as he made his way inside and he had to grin when he saw a human with his hands on the thick thighs of an orc. Many of the patrons here he recognized and gave a nod to on his way in, making his way to the front desk so he could sign in and ask for someone special. 

“I hear you have new blood.” He said cheerfully while handing over his hammer, signing the book so he could get it back before he left. 

“What's your flavor sugar hoof?” The goblin behind the counter grinned, showing off a bright gold tooth. 

“Human, if there are any available. Dark haired..?  Someone I can really… sink into, you know?”

Despite the amount of times he had been there, it was always a bit embarrassing to ask a goblin one fourth his size for someone he could fuck and not just get a hand job from. The warmth of a hand and mouth was great, but every once in a while he wanted to let go and rut into someone loose enough to take him. He watched as the goblin flipped a few pages in her book and hummed before nodding and finding a key for him. 

“Room 26, you know the rules and rates, honey.”

“Yes ma’am. I'll be good, always am.” He grinned as he passed her some gold coins and took the key in turn. Excitement made his heart pump quickly and he whetted his lips as he climbed the stairs to reach the second floor. 

He passed a couple of orcs on his way up but barely glanced at them as he looked for the right door. Looking from the left side of the hall to right, he took a breath when he reached the right door. It was near the end of the hall and his ears flopped up and down as he turned the key and then pushed the door open. To his surprise it wasn't a woman waiting for him, as it normally would be, but a man with short black hair and a few small scars on his cheeks and neck. 

“Oh!  I was wondering when someone would join me.” He looked eager enough and motioned Darrol to come in closer. “Go ahead and lock the door behind you.”

“You can take a Tauren. Not just in hand?” Darrol looked at him dubiously. 

The man smirked at him, full of wickedness and promise, and then turned over to slide his short pants down so he could show off his ass. “Why don't you come find out how much I can take?  I promise I don't bite unless requested.”

“I just don't want to get in trouble for breaking you.” Darrol growled but stepped over, his hooves heavy on the wood floor. 

“Not me.” The man replied in a sweet tone, holding his cheeks apart and lightly rubbing them. “Oil is on the nightstand unless you'd prefer I suck your cock to get it wet first.”

Darrol’s ears and tail twitched at the words and he undid his pants so he could pull out his half hard cock. Rubbing it as he looked at the ass being presented, he grasped for the oil with his free hand. He liked women but he also loved anal which not every woman was eager to do. 

“Keep talking like that.” He ordered, his voice soft as he poured the oil into his palm and started rubbing it in to get it slick. 

“You want to hear how much I want your cock?” The human groaned and gasped when the oil was poured on his ass. “Do you like it when someone begs for your cock?  Want me to tell you how bad I need you to fuck my ass?”

“I do.” Darrol’s mouth felt dry as he watched the display that the man made of himself. “The more you talk, the more you moan, the better.  I need to know what you do and don’t like. And it wouldn’t hurt if I knew your name.”

“People call me Tanner.  I like being called Sweetie.” The man’s fingers were rubbing his thighs, lightly pulling at the muscles so his legs could spread a bit wider. 

Neither of those actually implied his name really was Tanner, but Darrol didn't mind. He didn't come here to pry into someone's life. He'd much rather make Tanner say a lot of other things. He worked the oil on to his fingers and bent over Tanner so he could kiss the back of his neck. 

“Anything special you want to do?” Tanner sighed and reached back so he could wind his fingers in Darrol's coarse hair. 

“Some roleplay, maybe imagine that you're my eager prisoner.

“Maybe you caught me trying to sneak into a horde camp?  Cause I wanted to see a real Tauren cock up close and personal but you have me trapped now?” Tanner added, moaning softly when one finger eased it's way along the cleft of his ass and the tip massaged his hole. 

Darrol took in a quick breath as he pressed the tip of his finger in and felt the warm squeeze and slick pull of the oiled up hole. Tanner whimpered as he rubbed down slowly and tried to relax the tight fit. Leaning over the shorter man, he nipped at his shoulder and firmly pressed in, listening as the whimpers turned to moans. His tongue darted out, licking Tanner's shoulder and tasting the bit of sweat there. 

“Usually you Alliance are much sneakier about trying to get into our camps. Did you want to get caught?” Darrol growled and palmed Tanner's cheek firmly, squeezing it playfully. 

“Can you blame me?  I wanted to see if Tauren cock was really as big as people say.” Tanner looked a little cheeky and gasped when Darrol lightly slapped his ass.

“You’ve only got my finger inside you right now, I don’t know if you can take all of my cock.” Darrol knew that he sounded unsure, and it wasn’t all part of the roleplay.  Even with how eager Tanner was, how could those tight cheeks fit him?

“I can take it.” Tanner panted and whimpered, backing his hips up into the light thrusts of the finger.  “Just… some more oil?”

Darrol nodded silently, watching the quiver of Tanner’s hole when he pulled his finger away and found the bottle of oil once more.  The way that the human gasped and rocked into him made him feel like this wasn’t just a game. Tanner was fondling his cock as he looked over his shoulder, fingers slowly pumping so he wouldn’t cum too soon bring a pause to their game.  Using two fingers, Darrol smeared the oil in and then down so he could cup Tanner’s sac, lightly greasing them and gliding so he could stroke Tanner’s cock for a few firm strokes. The dark haired man moaned and let his hands slap on the bed to catch himself from falling forward, he pleaded with Darrol, although the tauren wasn’t too sure what he was asking for since all that he could say at the moment was a desperate ‘please’ over and over.

“Just like that.” Darrol nodded and brought his cock between the man's ass cheeks so he could tease him a bit. Rubbing it along the cleft of his ass and getting the oil all across it.

The whore moaned for him, trying to bump his hips back to feel the flared tip directly on his hole. Huffing out a slow breath, Darrol pulled back, wanting to hear more from that delicious mouth before he gave the human what he wanted. 

“Nng not fair.” The man scowled as he looked back and got a good look at the massive length waiting for him. His eyes darkened with need and he started to pinch his nipples. “Can't you give me just the tip?  If you won't let me taste it, at least stretch my hole with your cock, please.”

Testing the waters a bit, Darrol pulled back and started to smack his length on the pert ass cheeks. “Did you really think it would be that easy, alliance bitch?”

To his relief, the human looked amused.  “But it's not fair, teasing me with your cock like that. I can't get anything this thick in Stormwind. Come on, just a little..?”

“Keep talking…” Darrol practically purred as he rubbed the thick head against the human’s hole and listened to the gasps as he worked it along the tight muscle until he could push the head in. 

The human was shaking once the tip was in but his voice was full of happy groans. His words came out in a stutter the same way that his hips were straining back to take more. Setting a hand on the humans hip to hold him in place, Darrol growled as he gave short, shallow thrusts. Aside from the larger races like his own, he'd never known anyone who could take his cock easily, but the human was softly crying for more and he'd barely even started. He murmured a curse in Taurahe under his breath, pouring on more of the oil and rubbing it into his lower back and hips to help him relax. 

The human made a soft, curious sound and looked over his shoulder as Darrol’s fingers massaged him and moved to his hole to tease the stretched muscle.  Letting Tanner feel the thickness from inside and the gentle rub of his digits on his ass. His thick length rocking back and forth at a slow pace, making the human pant for more.  It didn’t seem as though Tanner would last very long but Darrol could deal with that. He reached under his partner and firmly gripped his smaller cock, holding him back from cumming all over the sheets.

“Not so fast.  I plan on using your ass until it’s nice and stretched out for me.  You’d like that wouldn’t you? To have your ass red and sore from being fucked all night..” Darrol rubbed Tanner’s thighs and leaned over to kiss his shoulder, grunting as he pushed more of his length in deeper.

There was a beautiful keening sound from Tanner and he hiked his hips up as he pressed his face into the pillow.  Darrol nuzzled the human’s cheek and kept his hips moving at a shallow pace, the ribbed section of his cock playing with the rim of Tanner’s hole.  Grinding at a slow pace, he rolled his hips in a small circle, gently bumping his hips up and listening to the sweet moans that Tanner made. HIs eyes entranced by the stretch of the human’s hole around his cock.  Gasping softly, he pulled out all the way and shivered when he saw that he was already oozing pre into Tanner’s ass, mixing with the oil so that when the tip stroked Tanner’s taint, his ass quivered and leaked the milky colored oil down his thighs.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Darrol took his length away entirely, loving the whine that he got.  “You’re so wide open right now, looking like a perfect slut for horde cock.”

“I am.  I love it so much.” Tanner’s hands were shaking as he held his cheeks open, fingers slipping in the oil.  “I need your cock fucking me. Want your cum inside me, I can’t get enough.”

“Don’t you worry.” Darrol’s voice was soft as he brought the tip up again, sliding it between the spread cheeks and grunting as he shoved the head inside again.  His hand lightly slapped Tanner’s thigh and then he caught both his wrists in one hand, holding them at the base of his spine easily. “Is this too rough?”

“You can be rougher.” Tanner was nearly breathless and yelped when Darrol’s hand came down on his ass cheek.  The yelp, however, turned to a moan when the sting was rubbed away and he was given another few inches.

“I don’t want to be too rough with you.  Don’t want to break you before my friends get a turn with you.  My little Alliance bitch…” 

“Your… friends?” Tanner grimaced and Darrol pulled back, letting go of his hands so he could check him for any damages before guiding the human back into position.

“I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?  Being passed from tauren to orc to troll.  Getting your ass nice and messy with lots of cum.  Maybe a couple of us could fuck you at once, taking your ass and your mouth so all you can feel is a pair of cocks sliding inside you, not stopping until we’re all satisfied with you.” 

Tanner was panting as he tried to get his hands back and Darrol gripped his hip, firmly pulling him back and forth on his cock until his partner forgot all about trying to get his hands back.  The dark haired man was practically drooling as his cheek was pressed against his pillow, his eyes half lidded and his ass a pretty shade of red from the gentle love taps that Darrol kept giving him.  

“You should be proud, you’re almost taking all of my cock.  Are you sure this is your first time fucking a member of the Horde?  Or do you always try to sneak in somewhere and entice someone with this beautiful ass?”

There was only a moan from Tanner but Darrol was certain he had seen his head move a little bit in a nod.  The last time he’d fucked a person from the Alliance, she’d been conscious through it, but poor Tanner looked ready to pass out from the pleasure.  There was something incredible about looking down and seeing someone an utter mess just from his cock alone. Looking at Tanner’s face, Darrol groaned as he imagined how easy it would be to slide his dick between the wet lips the next time they met up to fuck.  Seeing his eyes roll back, Darrol grunted and let go of his wrists, using both hands to hold up Tanner’s hips and jerk into him quickly. His heavy sac smacking against the poor human’s ass with each thrust. Tanner was gripping the bedsheets almost lazily, his thighs shaking as he tried to push his hips up for Darrol.  It almost looked like he wasn’t all there, lost in the pleasure of such a massive length reaming his hole. His breath came quickly and little whimpers poured from him as Darrol continued to lightly slap his ass so it was a healthy crimson. 

Tanner whimpered when the thick cock was pulled out all the way and laid against his ass cheeks and lower back.  Straining to get some strength back in him, he tried to rut up into the touch, loving the feel of coarse fur on the back of his thighs and ass.  There was wetness at the corners of his eyes and Darrol reached to lightly rub it away, nuzzling his cheek and giving him a kiss to his temple. 

“Do you need me to pause for a minute?” Darrol asked in a low tone, his broad arm wrapped around Tanner’s waist to give him a hug.

“Fuck, please don’t stop.” Tanner choked out.  “It’s too good, so full, I can’t…”

He could practically feel Darrol smiling against the back of his head when he gave him a kiss there next and then the thick head was being prodded at his hole once more.  Darrol sat back and took him by the hips and he started to rock his hips back, whining when the tauren refused to let him take it deeper. Strong fingers rubbed circles on the thick muscles of his ass, gliding down to the backs of his thighs and then up to his hips again.

“Keep talking..” Darrol murmured and pulled out the tip again, grinning wickedly as Tanner let out a sob of need.

“I need it.  I need it, please.  I want it so bad, want you to fuck me deep.  Please, I need your cum inside me. I need… I need.” Tanner gasped as his hips shook, straining in the grip of the strong hands.  He almost wailed when the tip was rubbed on his loosened hole but then brushed past it, letting the sensitive skin soak up the feel of the hot length ignoring him.

“So greedy.” Darrol took himself in hand and guided his length down so he could gently press in.  He sucked in a breath when the warm ass opened so easily under him and he slid in as easily as if Tanner was a toy molded just for his cock.  Letting his head fall back, he rocked his hips firmly, listening to Tanner yelp and moan for him to go harder.

The oil made it easy to pump into the human’s ass despite the tightness, and Darrol looked down to watch Tanner.  His hips were trembling faintly and his voice was raising up as Darrol started to grind and pump into him quickly.  There was only so much teasing he could take himself before his blood began to run too fast and his sac got too sensitive.  He grunted as he lifted Tanner’s hips and slid one hand down along the line of his back, gripping the human’s shoulder and keeping his front half firmly pinned to the bed.  The dark haired whore shuddered as he was roughly put into a high position.

“You’re going to take all my cock tonight.” Darrol groaned, hissing as he brought his hips forward in quick rough strokes, amazed as he was able to shove all of his thick length into the human’s ass.  “Fill your ass up with cum and make you my hungry little slut.” 

Tanner was gasping with each word and each pump being given to him.  He tugged at the bedsheets and started to reach under him with one hand but paused, whimpering.  “Please. May I jerk off?”

“You can.” Darrol hissed and bent over Tanner, bracing one leg higher so he could get as close as he could.  “But if you cum before I do, I’m not stopping. I won’t stop until your ass is loose enough for all my friends to come and dip their fingers into.  Let them get a feel of this warm hole and see how well you’ve taken my load.”

Tanner was shaking as his hand pushed down and he quickly started to jerk himself, eyes closing tightly as Darrol relentlessly opened him up with a brutal pace.  The idea of the tauren and all his friends looking down on him, toying with his ass, had his knees quaking. Darrol was panting and grunting against the back of his neck, licking the soft skin there hurriedly as he got closer.  He was blissfully aware of everything, his senses focusing on the heat of the heavy cock slamming into him and the deep voice growling in his ear.

“Fuck… I wanna wreck your ass.  Bet you’d love that too, wouldn’t you?  Want me to only come to you…?”   
  


“Y-yes…” Tanner’s voice was shaking, his eyes bright with need.

“I think I will.” Darrol groaned.  “Not many who can take my cock. And you make it so good, the way you beg for it.  It’d be real nice to come into port and have someone so sweet waiting to take my cock.  Begging for it like you do. Fuck I love how greedy you are.”

The tauren grit his teeth and hugged Tanner close with one arm, snarling as he started to unload his cum in the human’s ass.  He could hear the dark haired man wailing happily and start to go lax underneath him, telling him that Tanner had cum as well.  Grinning, he slid his hand down, feeling the human’s length and smearing his cum on his length as he cupped it and gave a soft squeeze.  His breath hitched as he continued to cum inside his smaller partner and he laughed in amusement as Tanner tried to turn his head to look at him incredulously.

“Never had a tauren fuck you before, have you?”

Whimpering, Tanner shook his head, reaching down and shuddering as he felt the rush of warm cum that had escaped his asshole and was leaking down his thighs.  His eyes widened as it simply continued, feeling the thick cock twitch inside him and continue to spurt more of the sticky fluids. Darrol chuckled but simply rocked his hips in a slow pace, his sac tingling as he gave Tanner every drop of his cum.

“You just relax…” The tauren grunted as he pulled out and turned Tanner over, quickly grasping his cock so he could aim the next few jets of semen onto the human’s chest and face. “I’m almost done… Just a little more.”

“Oh my god…” Tanner groaned and lazily drew a hand across his chest, sweeping some of the cum up with his fingers and licking them. 

“You keep doing that and you’re going to be stuck in this bed all night.” 

The human grinned and reached for his cock, helping him to squeeze and aim it a little higher, more droplets of cum catching on his cheeks and lips.

“Promise?”


End file.
